Just For The Summer
by JasperCanBiteMeAnyday
Summary: Ember is the Romanian princess of Vladimir and Stefan's empire. When a war breaks out that obligates the Romanians and the Volturi to unite, Ember must stay in Italy under the protection of her personal bodyguard, Alec. A starcrossed love affair quickly develops, but all summer romances must come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you." I whisper to him, gliding my fingertips along the icy perfection of his face. He is so cold, all the time, even out on this warm summer evening.

"I need to tell you something." He breathes, his voice smooth and sweet as caramel. I try not to dwell on the fact that he didn't say he loves me also. Sam is always a bit detached, careful to keep a cool distance between us. He is scared of falling, or at least that is what I have convinced myself.

"Then tell me." I stare up into his eyes, their bluey-purple depths gleaming in the moonlight.

"I am not the same as any of the other boys at school." He says quietly, adverting his gaze so he is staring over my head at the forest that surrounds our little picnic area that we hiked to.

"I know that. You are so much better. You are everything I have ever dreamed of." I lean up and kiss him, meaning for it to be filled with passion, but he pulls back after only a second.

"That may be more true than you know. Ember, I am going to tell you something very important. And then we are going to play a little game." His eyes have become playful, his smile a bit taunting.

"What is it?" I am becoming frightened now. Every fiber in me is screaming at me to get the hell out of there. I take a few steps backwards, breaking free of our intimate embrace.

"I am a vampire. And I want your blood more than I have ever wanted a human's blood before." He advances on me, fingers curved into claws.

"Sam, stop it. You're scaring me. Sam, I am serious! Stop!" I shove him off as he begins to nibble at my neck.

"I am not joking." He says, and then to prove his point, punches a full grown maple tree. His fist makes a hole in it, and the whole thing quivers. When he pulls his hand out, it is covered in sap.

"G-get away from me." I am so confused, not sure of what is going on. Without stopping to think about what I am doing, I turn on my heel and make a run for it.

"Oh, Ember. That isn't fair. You didn't let me explain the rules of the game first." I can hear his voice all around as if he can be everywhere at once.

"Rule one, I am allowed to trip you up." A stick comes hurdling out of the night, hitting me on the arm and causing me to cry out as I fall over. I jump up as quickly as I can and take off again, ignoring the pain.

"Rule two, I am allowed to mess with your head." Shadows dance in my peripheral vision. I turn, but there is nothing there.

"Rule three, scream and your family will pay for that mistake." My heart somehow pounds even faster at the thought of my parents and my younger sister Olivia dying at the hands of this creature I have been in love with for the past half year.

"And finally, rule four, is that I will win. You will die tonight, Ember Rayns." There is laughter in his voice. Oh, God. Sammy. I've always loved your dark ways, thought of you as being so studly and mysterious, but how did I never see how flat out insane you are?

I continue running, stumbling, and falling through the forest in bare feet, shredding up my jeans and shirt.

My irrational head is telling me to scream for help though it would kill my family, but my instincts keep me in check, making sure I don't waste any of the air I am struggling so hard to obtain. But what is the point? I am doomed. He is going to kill me.

"Being a vampire is amazing." He begins talking as if we are having a normal, everyday conversation. "You never age! It is nearly impossible to die! And you become so beautiful and graceful. Vampire women.. Oh don't even get me started! Of course, not being able to have children or ever eat anything or ever see anyone from your human life is sort of a bummer.. But I'm over that by now. The senses, the speed, the strength. It makes up for everything. Killing humans.. It is bliss. Pure bliss. I can't wait to feel your blood pumping through my veins." He laughs and I begin trying to run faster. Faster, faster! Just go faster!

I run for what seems like an eternity. My lungs are on fire, my sides feel like someone punched me in them repetitively, my body is covered in cuts and bruises, my legs are in so much pain they have gone numb, and those horrible shadows are messing with my head as they continue to dance along the very edge of my vision.

"You're so beautiful, Ember." He appears in front of me so fast I nearly collide head first into him. His eyes are flaming red. "Everything I have ever wanted in a mate. And perhaps if I didn't already have Jinx, I would change you. But killing you should give me nearly as great of a high as having sex with you would." He grins.

"Please Sammy.. Please don't.." My voice is quavering, tears are streaming down my dirty cheeks. My legs are wobbly, my muscles on fire. I am ready to collapse and I know there is absolutely zero chance of me running so much as another foot tonight.

Sam reaches over, brushing a finger along my face where a tree branch slapped me. When he pulls back there is scarlet liquid slowly dripping down his pale finger. He licks it and my stomach heaves.

And seeing this beautiful nightmare right in front of me looking so satisfied by the taste of my blood... Then all the running I've done tonight... Plus the fear of him killing my family.. Also the realization that the person I have been in love with for six months is a sadistic vampire.. And of course the knowledge that my death is only moments away.. It is all just too much. I throw up right there on Sam's shoes.

"Oh, hell, Ember. That is just disgusting." He jumps back so quickly my eyes don't even register he has moved by the time he is hanging just above on a tree branch. I am buckled over, vomiting up the strawberries, pasta, and small glass of wine I had consumed just before this all happened. A time that couldn't be more than an hour ago, but seems like a whole different lifetime. Back when Sam was the boy I wanted to marry, not the creature that wants to kill me.

After I am done wrenching, my legs give out beneath me and I collapse on my side. Sam appears above me and I stare up at him in fright. He kneels next to me, taking off his jacket and using the sleeves to wipe my mouth with. Then he picks me up, cradling me in his arms like a small child. I am sobbing.

"Shh, little human. Don't be frightened. A vampire bite is the most lovely form of ecstasy. Quiet down." he brushes his hand through my long dirty-blonde hair. I begin to cry harder as he slowly lowers his head.

"Now this was a fun game wasn't it?" he whispers. He kisses me softly on the mouth, causing me to cry a little harder, and then parts his lips and bites my throat. I didn't mean to scream, but the horrible pain caused the involuntary act.

I can feel him sucking, can feel the blood being pulled directly from my veins. This isn't ecstasy. This is torture. But suddenly, I am no longer in his frigid arms. I am sent tumbling into the foliage, doing somewhat of a forward role and bashing my head agains a large rock. I land on my side, the forest doing spins around me. And I watch as Sam, looking enraged, slowly circles with an angel. An angel with pale skin, clouded red eyes, and long black hair hair. He is dressed in all black from his head to his toes, and looks like the best Dracula impersonater I have ever seen. Not that I've seen many.

Their lips tremble, and they both become more angry, but no words are spoken. After only a few moments, I hear Sam growl and then disappear into thin air. That is when the fire enters my veins. The stranger walks over to me, kneeling down to my height. I stare into his eyes that are red and filmy.

"Thank you." I whisper before I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. Excruciating pain. There is no other way to describe it. It was like a fire had somehow been ignited inside of me and kept going until it burned through every cell in my body. It has stopped now, but so has my heart. I am dead. Of course I am. Sam said he would win. I must be nothing but a pile of ash now.

But I still feel like myself. I can wiggle my toes, and squeeze my fingers... Wait. There is a hand in mine. A hand that just returned my squeeze. And my ears.. They can hear everything for miles, including the sound of shallow breathing right beside me. My nose can smell everything in every direction, especially the tantalizing scent of someone sitting next to me. I am not alone right now, that is very clear.

I hesitantly open my eyes, scared I might accidentally trigger the pain again. I am staring at a beige ceiling. I quickly sit up, moving faster than I ever thought possible. Every single one of my muscles feels so in sync with the others, they are working in perfect harmony. My body knows what to do before I fully even register what I am doing.

I look over at the person holding my hand. He has deathly pale skin, coal-black eyes with what seems to be a light layer of film over them, light pink lips, a strong jawline and high cheekbones, and slick, long black hair. He is the one that saved me. He smiles at me.

"You saved me." I breathe, feeling overwhelming appreciation and gratitude. I am surprised by my voice. It is light and musical, perfectly silky and smooth.

"I only did what any decent man would do for a lady in need." he assures me, his smile growing.

"I am forever in your debt. Anything you want- I seriously mean anything- just ask. I don't have a lot of money, but I will do whatever I can. Oh, my God, just thank you." I toss myself at him, my arms draping around his neck as I hug him and cry into his shoulder. He pets my hair soothingly.

"There, there. It will all be okay. I will take care of you. You aren't alone here. You will never be alone. I will treat you as if you are my own daughter." He whispers quietly. And then I realize something. My hearing, sight, and smelling have been drastically improved. My motions are astoundingly quick and fluid. My head is working much faster, thinking a million things through every second. I have this horrible aching in the back of my throat and every fiber in my being is begging for none other than blood. I can remember the night Sam attacked me very clearly though I don't know how long ago it was, and he said all those things are included in being a vampire.

I jerk back, staring into my savior's scorching black eyes. "I am like Sam now, aren't I?" I whisper, not sure what being like Sam really means, but knowing full well it is something I don't want.

"I am so sorry I couldn't save you from this." he says, looking devastated. The urge to scream, to kick, to cry, to yell, to curse the entire world overcomes me. But I swallow it back. This guy doesn't deserve to see that. I can do it on my own time. He already looks so anguished, I really need to just keep my composure for him.

"What about my family?" I already know the answer I am going to get, and it something I really don't want to hear.

"You can't go back to them." he whispers.

"I have to. They're all I have!" I tell him, getting that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that everyone gets when they know they're either in deep trouble, have made a huge mistake, or something terrible is happening.

"For their safety, you mus not." he says calmly, gently.

"I would never hurt any of them!" I am utterly appalled he dare say such things about me!

"You are a newborn vampire. When you smell a human, you will lose yourself in your senses. I am sure you can already tell how in control your body is. You will have no choice but to give yourself over to instinct and by the time you regain yourself you are soaked in their blood and there isn't a hint of life left in any of them!" He seems to be speaking out of personal experience by the way he is getting so worked up, his eyes lost in the past. I try to calm things down.

"I have no where to go. I don't even know where I am. I have no money, no clothes, no friends or family anymore.." I look up into his onyx eyes. "Is this what it means to be truly alone?"

"You are not alone. You are under my wing. I know this may come as a shock, but during your transformation, I have had you moved from New York to Romania, which is in Europe." He gives me a moment to let that sink in. I am not even on the same continent as my family, my friends, or my home?

"In the vampire world," he continues, "there is only one main rule. Keep the secret. Which just means if you do anything to expose us to humans, you will have your limbs torn off and will be burned and your ashes will be spread. That is the only way to kill a vampire. And this punishment was, thousands of years ago, brought about my brother and I and our coven, seeing as we ruled the world.

"But then the Volturi, who live in Volterra, Italy, came along. They burned our castles and destroyed our coven! They took our power. We have been working for the past millennium to regain it all. And now we are neck and neck with the Volturi, but neither of us dares to challenge the other. It would be a fight to the death and we would both be destroyed. So we continue to let them be the official rulers, but everyone knows we have made a comeback. We are a feared power, and that is what we have been longing for. It is what made Sam back down instead of challenging me the other night.

So we live in a large castle in Sulina, Romania, and we are practically royalty. There is something about you, young one, that makes me feel devoted and attached to you. Perhaps because you remind me of my own daughter, not only in looks but even your voice and your words. I would love if you stayed here with us. You would be treated like a princess, your opinion would weigh heavily in everything we did. You would have a room like a luxurious hotel suite, and every one of your heart's desires would be taken care of." He promises, looking eager. I am taken aback by all of this. But what other choice do I have but to say yes? Refuse the offer of the most powerful coven in the world and then strike out on my own? I am a fourteen year old girl, for Christ's sake!

"That would be lovely." I tell him, placing an affectionate hand on his cheek. He smiles joyously. "But first, may I know your name?" I suddenly realize we have had this whole heart-felt conversation without either of us knowing the others name.

"My name is Stefan. My brother's name is Vladimir. And may I know yours?"

"Ember. My name is Ember." I smile at Stefan, feeling a smidge better about things. Now I am not a confused newborn vampire thrown into a scary new world thousands of miles from my family, friends, and home with no where to go and no one to look to for help. I am a confused newborn vampire thrown into a scary new world thousands of miles from my family and friends with a new home, a father-figure to help me out, and a new title: Princess of Romania.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be a very FLUFFYYY story, because honestly I am a hopeless romantic and have been wanting to do a fluff story for a while. Sorry if it isn't what you want, but I really don't care.:D Mwahaha**

10 YEARS LATER

I rush through the forest, holding up my dress with my hands so I don't trip over it in my heels. This long, baby-blue dress made of the finest silk with a billowy skirt and a tight strapless bodice is everyday wear for me. I have almost a casual look considering my long, hip-length silky pale-blonde hair has been left down and not pinned up as usual.

"Ember! Wait up!" Carlos calls from way behind me. We are playing sort of a mix of tag and hide-and-go seek. I am much faster than him, and I always win, but since the whole continent is our playing ground, these games can last a very long time.

I laugh as he hollers out to me about much damage will be done to his ego if he has a fourteen year old girl beat him for the tenth time in a row.

"Not just any fourteen year old girl, a fourteen year old girl in a dress and high heels!" I call back. I have to keep my steps light and airy because if one of my strides hits the ground just a little too hard, my heel will snap off. Father got me these heels just last week, if I break them I will be devastated.

I run and run and when I am sure I am a good distance ahead, I take off my shoes, lift up my dress, and wade through a stream. I run against the current for a good distance before going back on shore on the other side. That should throw my scent off quite a bit.

I put my heels on and take off running again. I love to run. I could run all day for thousands of miles if Father would allow it. I always have to have someone knowing where I am or what I am doing. Many dangers come from being the Romanian princess.

I watch the sun move steadily from the eastern horizon to the western, constantly being chased by big menacing black clouds. Now the sun is barely remaining in the sky, and Carlos is no where around, and I know I have made a mistake. I am never to be out alone at night. Never. And if it took me a whole day to run to where I am, it will take me a whole night to run back. And that just isn't an option.

Using the last scraps of daylight, I take off in the direction I have been heading. I need to find a town, somewhere I can take shelter, and- Wait a minute. Please, for the love of God, tell me that wasn't a raindrop. I look up to see those big black clouds have taken over the sky. Another wet drop hits me. And another. They begin to pour down ferociously.

A clap of thunder startles me so much that I scream, and then a flash of lightening lights up my surroundings. I take off running through the dark forest. BOOM! The thunder shakes the earth. My sensitive eyes become blinded by the light.

_"You're so beautiful, Ember."_ For just a moment, I am taken back to the night Sam attacked me. His voice floats through my head. I begin to tremble, still running as hard as I can.

_"Rule one, I am allowed to mess you up."_ Another flashback causes me to stumble over myself.

"No, no." I mumble to myself under a roar of thunder.

_"Rule two, I am allowed to mess with your head."_ I can remember those shadows, always on the fringe of things. Lightening blinds me once again.

"Stop it! Get away from me!" I scream at him though he isn't even here.

_"Rule three, scream and your family will pay for that mistake."_ Mom. Dad. Olivia. No.. No, no!

_"And finally, rule four is that I will win. You will die tonight, Ember Rayns."_ It is too much. I go crashing over my long dress and my heels, landing in the mud. I am shaking so hard it looks like the whole forest is vibrating.

My mind is becoming completely taken over by flashbacks. And then I am not even in this forest anymore, I am back there. I am laying on the ground again, watching as he comes closer. His red eyes shine with blood lust.

_"Now this was a fun game, wasn't it?" _

His cold, harsh smile causes me to cry out. I thrash around, squeezing my eyes closed. I am suddenly jerked back to the present by a pair of warm arms cradling me, pulling me to their chest. I don't know who it is, but I need someone right now. I lock my arms around the stranger's neck, burying my face in their muscular chest.

"Help me. Please, help me." I beg them in a pathetic whimper.

"You're okay. I've got you. You're going to be okay." It is a male with a voice like dark chocolate. Dark and mysterious, yet sweet and rich, and the very thought of it puts you on a high. His run was more of a glide, very smooth and I would never have known we were moving but the wind begins whipping my hair and the rain starts to splatter harder against me though he did his best to shield me with his body.

I did, however, feel when he leaped in the air, but didn't open my eyes to see what he was jumping over. He shifted my weight into one arm, opened a door, and then carried me into a quiet, dry, warm room.

"What is going on?" I hear a male say, and many pairs of feet come over towards us. I squeeze my eyes closed tighter and try my hardest to bury my face even more in the stranger's chest.

"I found her in the woods. She was screaming and thrashing around like she was under the influence of some power or changing or something. I don't think she is changing because she has been silent and not moved a muscle since I picked her up, and her heart is already stopped and she doesn't smell human at all, but I just don't know what is going on." I drink in his voice, still so lovely though it is tinged with fear and panic.

"Could it be the Romanian princess? Stefan called earlier saying to keep an eye out for his daughter and if we dared hurt her it would mean war." A female says.

"Father.." I whimper, feeling bad for causing him so much stress. But why would he threaten some poor coven in that way?

"It is her!" Someone gasps.

"What are we going to do with her?" Somebody else asks.

"Alec, take her to one of the guest rooms. The finest one you can manage. She will be treated as our most respected guest until she can return home." A male that had spoken earlier says. The person who has me, Alec I'm assuming, begins to walk again. He carries me for quite a ways, which tells me we are in a very large house. He opens another door, and shuts it behind us. Then he lays me on a bed. I am reluctant to let go of him at first, but he gently undoes my fingers from around his neck.

I keep my eyes closed as I hear him pull up a chair and take a seat next to me. Then I open them slowly, taking in every feature of the stranger. He is only a boy, probably not even a year older than me. An unbelievably gorgeous boy though. This young stranger is the true definition of all-around flawless beauty.

I can't really judge since he is sitting down, but from what I can tell he isn't exactly on the tall side. Probably my height, with a lean build that looks more made for speed, yet I wouldn't be surprised if beneath that black cloak he has on there are perfectly sculpted chest, arm, and stomach muscles. His lips are the perfect shade of red and slightly moist. His eyes are deep pools of scarlet and intoxicatingly mysterious, like he has a thousand secrets buried in there. His skin is the same creamy alabaster as mine, but his looks even whiter in comparison to his hair, which is glossy and pitch-black, flopping pin-straight almost into his eyes, wet because of the rain. I am drawn in by just the sight of him.

He is staring at me like I am some sort of abused animal. Pity for what I've been through, yet wariness because I could lash out and attack at any moment. I realize he must think I am some sort of lunatic, kicking and screaming and rolling around in the mud by myself in the middle of the forest at night.

"Don't be frightened of me. I am okay now." I tell him in my sweetest voice. He seems surprised that I talked.

"I am not frightened. I am concerned." He says quietly.

"I sometimes am thrown into flashbacks of when I was changed. None of us have very pleasant memories of how we came to be." I smile humorlessly. His face becomes drowned in unbearable pain, his eyes lost in memories. I quickly change the subject, "Anyways, I will be fit to head home in the morning. Where am I exactly?"

"Italy. Volterra, Italy." He tells me and my body ices over.

"I- I'm in Volterra.. That means I'm at..."

"The Volturi castle. " he supplies the word for me, grinning now.

"Oh. Oh no. This isn't good. You shouldn't have brought me here. Oh no." I am wide-eyed now.

"Sorry I couldn't be the right stranger to save you." He says bitterly, flipping his glorious black hair and looking away. He is hurt. Very hurt. He couldn't be that hurt by me. This boy.. He is angry at the world. He has lost meaning for life. And the overwhelming urge to fix him suddenly takes over.

"No. That isn't what I meant. Thank you, so very much. You are my hero." I tell him with a smile, reaching out and taking his hand in mine. For a moment I thought he would jerk away, but he ended up allowing it. He looks back at me and smiles.

He opens his mouth to say something, but just then there is a light rapping on the door and someone walks in. It is a very tall, curvy, down right gorgeous girl with long chocolate waves and wide red eyes. There is a phone in her hand.

"It's for you." She says to me, handing me the phone. Confused, I bring it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Ember? Oh, God, you have had me worried sick." Stefan's voice is upset and slightly angry, but mostly relieved.

"I'm sorry Father. Carlos and I were playing a game and I lost track of time and he must not have been able to catch up. I- I'm in the Volturi castle." I hold the phone slightly away from my ear, expecting a stream of profanities in Romanian, a language I have mastered over the years.

"I know. It will be okay, they are not going to bring you any harm. I have already talked things over with Aro." He says calmly, and I bring the phone back to my head.

"_You_ talked with _Aro_?" I ask incredulously. They have been archenemies for thousands of years!

"Yes. And it seems you are going to be staying at the Volturi castle for a little while."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to worry you, but I think you deserve to know the truth since you are the princess. Our castle is under attack. The reason Carlos never caught up with you is because he was killed today. It is a miracle you weren't. One attack has already been led, but everyone got out safely. We are expecting more, and the Volturi think it best to form an alliance with us now in case they decide to attack them too. Aro has agreed to keep you at his castle for now and not risk trying to transport you back. He might even send a small portion of his guard if we deem it necessary in the coming months." He sounds upset that I will be away, but very grateful for Aro's cooperation, as am I.

"A couple months? You really think the attacks could last that long?"

"I am sure they will. Every couple decades we have to deal with situations like these, but this time the army is the most skilled yet. That is only to be expected of course. Battle tactics only improve over time."

"But I want to be back there with you father! I have been trained to fight! I could help!" I insist.

"My top priority is you, Ember. Keeping you safe is the most important thing to me." He says solemnly.

"But if I lose you, I'll have nothing. You are the only person who matters to me. Please, don't do this to me." I am trying so hard not to cry.

"I have to. I know it is hard for you to understand, but please try. It will only be for the summer."

"I don't have any clothes or money here." I remind him.

"Aro will make sure you get some."

"I don't want to leech off of them!" I say with absolutely no pun intended.

"I know, darling. But it is okay, I'll repay the debt. And I need to go now, but I will call you as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too dad. Bye." And the line goes dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Things seemed to blur after that. Alec had to leave to go talk to Aro, a girl stopped by and gave me a change of clothes, basic make ups, and top of the line shampoo and conditioner, and then I took a shower. I washed away all the dried up mud and grime, got rid of the leaves, and rinsed out all the rain water from my hair and body. When I got out, my long hair felt smooth and soft as silk and overall I felt completely renewed.

The clothes I was given were not what I am used to. I usually wear long gowns and fur-lined cloaks and heels because Stefan thinks that is what all young girls should wear and modern times have completely wrecked the elegance of women.

Well, for the first time in a decade, I am dressed like a normal fourteen year old girl. I am wearing dark skinny jeans that are way more comfortable than they look, tucked into soft grey boots with pointy heels, and a pink and white striped shirt that made my curves look great and my boobs look bigger. I put on a thin line of black eyeliner along with a layer of black mascara.

My long pale-blonde locks have always dried quickly, and so by now they're moisture-free and fall in straight locks to my hips, sort of flipping inwards to frame my face though. I take deep breaths in front of the mirror, preparing myself. The Volturi have been pleasant so far, and I am sure they will remain that way for a while.

Father said they have slight disruptions every few decades. He and Vlad have survived them all, so this is no big deal. Right? I mean, nothing bad is going to happen to my home or my family. I know these ones are the best, but my coven is always one step ahead of the best. Other than the Volturi. But I'm sure if these invaders were any match for the Volturi, they would be here right now, not in Romania.

The death of Carlos is hard for me to take. He was that adorable older brother that you can't help but love. He was one of the few who were willing to get involved with my playful juvenile antics and take me exploring. He helped me overcome the initial newborn blood-crazy state. He was just so easy to talk to, and because I insisted on playing a game though he told me he was busy, he is now dead. Dead and never coming back.

Oh, his poor wife, Glacia. I wonder how she is taking this.. I hope she doesn't abandon our guard in this time of need over it, but I could never blame her or hold it against her if she did. I wouldn't even really be surprised if she hated me for forcing Carlos out and then getting so far away from him.

I sigh sadly and open the door to my room, quietly slipping down a long hall and a flight of curving white stairs. I continue following my own scent from where Alec carried me through here until I find myself opening a pair of huge iron doors into an extravagant and expansive room made entirely of ivory-colored marble with three beautifully decorated thrones in the middle sitting on a slab of marble with stairs leading up to it. Large marble pillars line the walls of the room, and ominous black cloaks are scattered in the shadows that they cast. Three ghostly figures are sitting in the thrones. Aro, Marcus, and Caius presumably.

"Glad to see you are feeling well again, Ms. Sulina." The man sitting in the middle throne with papery skin and dark hair says, standing and floating forward towards me. He grabs my hand, hanging onto it for a second as he uses the power to read your every thought (Vlad has more than once grumbled to himself about how inconvenient it was which is the only way I knew what he was doing) and then quickly kissing my hand to be polite about the snooping he had just done.

"Thank you, that is very kind." I say back just as politely. I know Father said they are to be very courteous to me, but lets not try to test the truth of that.

"My name is Aro, leader of the Votluri." He introduces himself.

"I am Ember, princess of Romania." I add on the princess part simply because he had done the same.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you. And please do not fret over what is going on back at your home. From what I have heard, the Romanians have done quite well putting together an army over the past centuries. Ridding themselves of this small problem will be fairly simple." He assures me.

"Thank you for the reassurance. I am hoping Carlos will be the only loss I have to suffer through." I smile sadly.

"My deepest condolences go out to you." His filmy red eyes bore into mine as if literally trying to convey some type of invisible condolence that will make me suddenly cheerful and delighted to be here.

I simply nod, and then look around, adding nicely, "Your castle is remarkable. Absolutely breath-taking."

"That is so kind. And I know you must be starving, considering the trauma you have just been through, and the humans will be here as early as possible." He promises.

"The humans willingly come to you?" I am surprised by this. It is unlike anything I have ever heard of. Does this mean we have to only take a little from each one?

"They are all tourists and all will be thinking they are going on a tour of the castle. We don't even have to really make up a story to cover their death. It's as great as sending each of us to a different country to pick a victim. And the locals might be a tad suspicious, but they are smart enough to not say anything." He says with a Cheshire-cat grin. I let out a small giggle. That is brilliant!

"Alec, son, would you mind giving our guest a tour of the castle? We wouldn't want her to get lost or confused." Aro smiles. I don't know why he picked Alec, perhaps because I sort of kind of almost know him as an acquaintance instead of a complete stranger like everyone else, but I'm glad he did pick him. Alec bows gracefully before Aro, and then comes to my side.

"Follow me." he instructs, then begins to swiftly take off. I jump after him, following quickly. But as he gets out of the big iron doors, he stops abruptly. I collide into him, sending us tumbling over each other. We land with me on top of him. My breathing halts, and I am left frozen, staring down into those dangerous and mysterious scarlet eyes that draw me in like a magnet. I then realize that is how both of our bodies are. I am stuck to him like a negative and positive charge. Opposites attracting, pulling each other closer, unable to stop because it is the will of nature.

"Not that I don't enjoy having a beautiful girl laying on top of me, but if anyone saw, this could be misinterpreted." He grins slightly. If they could, my cheeks would be a flaming red. I quickly pull away from the force my body clung to so desperately, brushing myself off. I was going to offer him a hand up, but he leaps to his feet coolly, not looking the least bit phased by our little run-in as I am.

"Sorry, you just have the most amazing eyes." I tell him, regretting it a second later. Alec doesn't seem like the type to really enjoy compliments.

"Your eyes are the same as mine." he reminds me, not seeming awkward or uncomfortable, but slightly amused.

"No, they're not. No one's are the same as yours. Sure, they're all red, but yours... There is something more to them. Absolutely beautiful." I breathe as he looks over at me and I begin to drown in their depths again. He looks away quickly.

"Thank you, I suppose." he is fighting back his smile now.

"You don't really have to take me on a tour of this whole castle," I tell him as we begin walking. "I think I am capable of figuring it out on my own."

"Agreed. Which is why I am not giving you a tour." he continues walking, not even gracing me with a glance.

"Then where are we going?" I ask in confusion.

"Not very far, I don't want to miss breakfast."

"Where is not very far?" I try again.

"I think the best way for you to start trusting the Volturi in general is to first start by trusting the most dangerous, manipulating, deceiving, lying, cunning, muderous, calculating, hell-bound member. Me." he flashes me a haughty smile.

"Last time I went somewhere alone with a vampire like that, I died. Literally." I arch one brow.

"Well, I can assure you nothing like that will happen. I know we just met, but can't you try to have a little faith in me?" His smile turns innocent and boyish. My heart melts and I nod, unable to find the voice to say anything.

"Good. This is the only place you need to know about in the entire castle. It is the one place you will always be able to find someone who cares, someone who will look after you and protect you. You will always find a way to be happy if you come here." he promises, and my confusion deepens. Does a place like that even exist?

We continue walking until he halts abruptly once again this time in front of a plain oak-wood door. He stands still as a statue, not saying a word, so I decide to take a chance and go for it myself. I turn the cool brass knob and swing the door open. Inside is most definitely not what I expected.

It is a large room, but still smaller than the one Alec first brought me to. The walls are painted navy-blue and there is a king-size bed with a black comforter on it, crisply and perfectly made. A large bookshelf stocked with thick books is on one wall with a black couch next to it that has a blood-red guitar laying on it. There are two shut doors which I assume lead to a bathroom and closet. A black cloak lay strewn on the dark blue carpet, and a bracelet with a ruby encrusted V is resting on a shelf above the bed that also has many framed pictures on it.

"Is this your room?" I ask, taking a few steps inside. He comes to stand next to me.

"Aro assigned me to be your personal bodyguard over the next few months." he ignores my question, which I take as a yes.

"But.. You're the most powerful member of the guard! Why would Aro put his most dangerous weapon in charge of me? He hates Stefan! And all of Romania for that matter!"

"An ally has been formed, which means right now you're his most precious jewel. He is going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe, which means I am his best bet. If I have to go to fight in the battle, he will give you his next most powerful member." Alec explains.

"You might get called to fight?" I whisper, feeling horrible. His life will be risked to defend my coven and he has no say in the matter. That doesn't seem right.

"If my Master wishes for me to." He says solemnly, and I realize this is how it has been for him for centuries. Aro's wish is his command.

I stare up at Alec, and he looks back down at me, once again stealing my breath with those intense, scorching eyes of his. I feel bad for him having to waste his time keeping a watchful eye on me, but I am also happy. He is an amusing and interesting person, and I rather like his company. Besides, if I am going to help this poor, broken soul, I am going to need as much time with him as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**In case you haven't figured it out, this is going to be a MAJOR FLUFF story! Corny lines, fast romance, the perfect couple, y'know, the works. Ember=Mary Sue-ish. And I honestly don't care! This is a story I'm writing for my fun actually, so sorry if it disappoints**. X_X

ALEC POV

Beautiful. A word I have always tossed around carelessly. I have used that word to describe sunsets, flowers, snowflakes, trivial things. But now I realize what true beauty is. It is the girl I found sprawled in the middle of the forest, covered in mud and debris, who transformed into a beautiful young woman and has been staying with us for a week now. The Romanian princess. Ember Sulina.

Ember is of course gorgeous on the outside, with hip-length pale-blonde hair, almond-shaped sparkling scarlet eyes, smooth alabaster skin, small, slender figure, and a charming smile that is so bright and lovely, it makes the stars weep in envy. But even though hers is extraordinary, many vampires possess great beauty also. But she has something many of us have lost. She has a love for life. She is filled with passion, and a need to fix all that is broken. She is so caring, so trustworthy. She is just perfect. I am to be guarding her for the summer, and I must say this is the best assignment Aro has ever given me.

"Alec? What are you doing out here?" Ember's voice startles me. I have been sitting outside alone for quite a while, watching as rain continues to pour down. It has been raining off and on all week.

"I was just thinking. What are you doing out here?" I ask, standing and taking in her short jean skirt, grey tank-top, thin pale-pink jacket, and bare feet. Hardly what one wears when coming out in this kind of weather, even if you can't really feel it.

"Looking for you, actually." She smiles, causing the corners of my lips to tug up in response. "I was wondering, if it wouldn't be too much of a burden, could we go out tomorrow? Go to a park, or somewhere pretty. I hate being cooped up inside all day, but Aro says the only way I can go somewhere is if I take you with me."

"We can go where ever you please." I tell her, returning my gaze to the rain spilling down so I don't become too wrapped up in her smile.

"Really? Oh, thanks, Alec!" She suddenly throws herself on me in a tight hug. I am shocked for a moment, but slowly wrap my arms around her waist, hugging her back gently, breathing in her raspberry-vanilla scent.

She pulls back after a moment, but keeps her hands locked firmly around my neck, so close our noses are just a millimeter from touching.

"I think I like you a little more than I should, Alec Volturi." She whispers, smiling softly, then disappears from my arms, the door leading back inside swinging closed in her wake.

EMBER POV

"We could have gone to any country, any city you like, and of course you pick this place." Alec mutters with a ghost of a smile as I peer out the window of his sleek black Lamborghini. We are pulling to the curb in front of a run-down park right here in Volterra. It has a play-set intended for children with swings and a slide, a pond with a wooden bridge over it, a gazebo with chipped white paint, and several more things.

"I think it is lovely." I tell him, stepping out into the downpour. Alec's door slams shut a moment later and he comes to stand by me.

"It was much more lovely when it was first built, fifty years ago." He says with an eye roll, clearly amused.

"Come on, let's have fun." I take a chance and grab his hand, holding my breath for that first instant that tells if he will allow it or pull away. He clasps my hand back firmly and I smile as I lead him towards the pond with the bridge. We walk along it hand in hand.

"Are the rumors true that you have really been around for a thousand years?" I ask, swishing our hands back and forth between us.

"I was changed in the year 1416."

"Well then, you have false information circulating about you. That is only 600 years!"

"594, actually." he flashes me a smile.

"And you don't look a day over fifteen." I tease chuckles, keeping his gorgeous smile in place.

"And there is many false things that go around our world about me. Which is to be expected considering I am the most powerful vampire in the world." his smile widens, turning sinister and slightly taunting.

"I'm not scared of you." I fib just a tad. I mean, honestly, how can anyone be around this obviously dangerous, black-haired, red-eyed, totally confident, clad in black-on-black boy and not feel at least a bit intimidated?

"That's a lie." he calls me out easily.

"No it isn't. Does it really hurt your ego that much if one person isn't afraid of you?" I tease him.

"Considering that person is a tiny, powerless, 14 year old blonde girl, yes it does hurt my ego quite a bit." he teases me right back.

"Are you saying something about blondes?" I ask in mock anger.

"No, not at all. I actually have a bit of a thing for them." he brings his free hand over, running his fingers ever so lightly through a piece of my hair as he winks at me.

"Really? Because I go for the darker type." I smile up at him. He laughs.

"Well, I think it is only fair you tell me when you were changed." he suddenly gets us back on our first topic.

"I was actually changed only 10 years ago." I tell him and his eyebrows raise.

"I should have seen that one coming. That is when all the talk of the new, beautiful princess began to go around."

"Beautiful princess? Hardly." I snort.

"Oh, please do not tell me you are one of those girls who cannot even see their own reflection clearly." he groans and this time it's my turn to laugh.

"I mean, I know I am beautiful in comparison to humans. But in comparison to other female vampires? I don't even think I can compare! They are all so much older, so much more developed. Their bodies are curvier, their cheekbones are higher, they are more experienced and therefore overall sexier." I sigh enviously.

"I don't agree with you at all." He pulls me to a halt as we near the end of the bridge. We are both totally soaked by now. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, Ember. And I am really not just saying that. You're not only beautiful on the outside, but your beauty also shines from inside of you." he whispers, brushing a piece of wet hair out of my face. I look up at him through the rain, feeling like crying.

"You're so sweet, Alec. I don't understand how you can be this good to me when I am practically your archenemy." I whisper, bringing up my free hand to brush against the side of his face

"It's more like why are you so good to me? Most people cringe in fear when my name is even mentioned.. But you are willing to go so far as to do things like this." He picks up our intertwined hands for a second.

"I have a better sense of a person's true character than most. And I know who you really are, Alec. You aren't all bad. I'm not going to go so far as to say you don't have any evil in you, because you do, or that you aren't at all a sadist, because you somewhat are. But I like it. It gives you that whole bad boy vibe. And underneath it all, you're the sweetest, most romantic, caring, sensitive, funny, and overall just amazing guy in the world. But you have been hurt, that much is obvious. You're broken inside. But if anyone other than your sister was about to see what is underneath all your anger and resentment, they would see how perfect you are. A girl would be in love." The words tumble quickly from my lips, unstoppable until they have made themselves known. I break free of Alec's hand only so I can tangle both my hands in the back of his long dark hair.

"You're an angel, aren't you Ember? You are my own angel." he whispers, eyes glistening with tears that will never be shed. But the raindrops sliding down his face gives the illusion that he is crying, and I probably look the same.

"That is what you need. An angel. You need someone to fix the wrong that has been done. Let me be your angel." My voice is filled with passion.

I can't even stop myself as I lean up, my lips seeking out his. He meets me halfway, his hands tangling into my drenched hair also. I pull him closer, pressing my wet body against his. We mold together, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. We were made for each other, we were made to be together so close you can't tell where one of us ends and the next begins. His lips are so soft, as is his hair. He smells amazing, and tastes the same.

I open my mouth slightly and he does the same, slipping his warm, soft tongue into my mouth. Our tongues meet, gliding along the surface of each other. We explore each other, neither of us caring we've only known each other a week. I knew I wanted him like this on the first day. The first minute. The first second I heard his voice I fell in love.

We both pull back after a moment, resting our foreheads together.

"We belong together, don't we?" I whisper, looking up into those intoxicating scarlet eyes of his.

"Yes. Yes, we do."


	6. Chapter 6

"How are things going there?" I ask Father, crossing my fingers for a positive answer.

"Things are... Well, things aren't too great. Another life has not been lost, on our side at least, but we are realizing the enemy might be more powerful than anticipated." that was the nicest possible way he could phrase it. I can tell things are worse than he is making them seem by the worry in his voice.

"Please don't hesitate to ask me to come home, Father. You know just as well as I do that I am a skilled fighter. I can help. I am having a wonderful time here, but I can leave if necessary." I tell him, not quite willing to move on to the next topic of our conversation. Father is going to go ballistic. But Alec has his arms wrapped around my waist, kissing up and down my neck and shoulder, reminding me wordlessly of what he wants.

"Really? You are having a wonderful time there? It has only been a week and a half! And isn't it raining there? I figured you would hate having to stay with them." he sounds slightly hurt which just makes me dread what I am about to do more.

"It is much more...interesting than I expected. Actually, there is someone who would like to talk to you about, er, how I am, um, going to be spending my time here." I gulp.

"What do you mean?" he is sounding worried again. I just grimace and hand the phone back to Alec, who disappears from behind me and comes to stand in front of me.

"Hello, Stefan. Long time, no see." Alec grins, enjoying this way too much.

"Alexander Volturi." Father spits out the name.

"Ah, so you still remember me. I thought I made sort of a lasting impression last time we were together." he says, and I thunk him on the head. The last thing he should have done is remind Father of how much he hates him!

"You sure as hell did! You killed my whole coven! You destroyed my city! You ruined my empire! You made my whole life fall apart!" Stefan yells so loudly Alec has to hold the phone away from his ear. My grimace deepens. This isn't going well. But what did I expect? Alec is one of Father's worst enemies!

"It was all in the line of duty, sir." Alec is still smiling happily, his voice lighthearted and joking. I hiss at him under my breath.

"I would like to see how you would do without that power of yours. You need to learn how to fight like a real man." Father growls.

"I think I'll pass. I'm already enough of a badass." Alec jumps away from me as I make a grab for the phone. But I have to agree with him. I don't care if Alec can't actually fight (even though I know he probably can very well and has many lessons on it), he is totally badass and studly even if he couldn't throw a decent punch. And it would be pretty funny if I sometime beat Alec in hand-to-hand combat, considering I have much training in that particular area. Stefan and Vladimir made very sure of that after we figured out I didn't have a power.

"You're going to rot in hell, Alexander. And my biggest hope in life is that I will be the one to send you there." Stefan's voice is nothing but a low, menacing rumble. My playful mental image of Alec and I fighting suddenly shifts into one of Father and Alec dueling it out, lightening and thunder crackling in the distance. A fight to the death.

"Get to the point!" I mouth at Alec.

"Well, I hate to crush your hopes and dreams once again, sir, but it might make things a little awkward at family reunions if you killed me." Alec finally moves on to what this is all about, not in the way that I wanted him to, but that is just how Alec is. Tell him to go left, he'll go right. Tell him to go up, he'll go down.

"What do you mean?" Stefan is catching on to something now, his suspicion is growing.

"Stefan Sulina, I would like to formally ask your permission to have an intimate relationship with your daughter. What the kids are calling "going out" these days."

"If you lay so much as one finger on my Ember, there will be hell to pay." Just the answer I was expecting, and dreading.

"It's a little too late for that." Alec laughs, and a stream of Romanian profanities comes flying through the phone. I snatch it from Alec.

"Dad, it's me." I gulp.

"Ember, what are you doing? Alec Volturi is a bad person. He is not someone you want to get involved with." Father says sternly. I can see Alec grinning in my peripheral vision.

"You don't even know him. And I'm not trying to be rude or disrespectful, Father, but Alec and I are together now and there isn't anything you can do to stop us. He is very good to me, and so sweet. I don't really care to hear what you have to say about this anymore. Goodbye." I click the end button before he can reply. I set the phone down, looking up at Alec sadly.

"It's okay, Em. He'll come around." Alec assures me, taking me in his arms.

"I hope so."I sigh, holding him tightly.

"Come on, let's go do something fun. Take your mind off of it." he grabs my hand, pulling me along with it.

"What do you have in mind?" I smile, already feeling a little better.

"Well, I could think of many fun things to do with you." he stops, turning towards me and taking me in his arms once again, but in a more sexual way this time. He hands rest on my hips, pressing me against the bulge between his hips as he nibbles on my throat. Alec is like that, very spontaneous. He turns sexual and intimate in the blink of an eye, taking me off guard usually.

"Get a grip." I roll my eyes, pushing him off me.

"Forceful, aggressive. I like it." he grins loftily.

"Oh, Alec. What am I going to do with you."


	7. Chapter 7

With Alec, time seemed to blur. Another week passed by so quickly I couldn't have ever told you which day it was. But I guess that is just the beauty of first love. I could spend all day wrapped up in his arms, teasing and joking with him, and never ever get bored of his company. It was amazing.

"No, no. You don't drop the whole egg in it!" I lightly correct Alec, taking the egg from the batter and cracking it on the side, allowing the insides to pour into the bowl.

"Remind me why we are even doing this again." he growls, gently pouring a cup of milk into the bowl as I add a few more eggs.

"Don't you ever want to become a part of the citizens of Volterras' lives?"

"No, not really. Humans make me sick." he grimaces, stirring the batter much to roughly. Some splatters off the edge.

"Oh, come _on_! That isn't true. Going to the town festival will be a ton of fun. And everyone has to bring something. I thought a cake would be fun to make." I am getting a little defensive of my "great idea" now.

"Calm down, Em. I am having fun. I'm just getting a little frustrated. I cannot wait for tonight though." he smiles, leaning over and kissing my cheek swiftly.

"You better be." I grin, throwing a bit of flour at him. It splatters onto the side of his face, blending in with his snowy skin but contrasting greatly with his midnight-black hair.

"Oh, it's on." he grinned, tossing a handful of sugar my way. It crashed into my face head-on, getting a little in my mouth. Yuck! I spit it out, but was unable to get ride of the disgusting aftertaste.

I dipped my finger in the container of icing, pulling out a white glob which I proceeded to smear onto his nose. "It so is." I laughed.

He lunged at me, tackling me to the ground. I squealed as he sat on my stomach, pinning my arms down with his knees. He scooped off the dab of icing and transferred it to my lips.

"Ewh, gross Alec! Get it off!" I cried out. His hand blindly reached up on the counter, fumbling around before returning with the bottle of blood he has been sipping from this whole time. He pours some of it onto the icing, causing a little to trickle into my mouth.

Then he leans down, taking my lips along with the bloody icing in his. He forces my mouth open with his, and we share that icing. It actually tastes good now. Like thick blood that actually as a little substance. And it is a little sweeter than blood, in a good way. And the fact that the most gorgeous vampire in history has his tongue in my mouth also makes the moment pretty nice.

I release a moan as the passionate kiss continues, not even noticing Alec's weight on my tummy. Alec gets just as into it, twining his fingers into my light hair and reaching every little crevice in my mouth with his tongue.

A loud throat-clearing caused him to jump up, dragging me up with him. We were both wiping our mouths furiously to get rid of the blood-icing as we were met with the cherubic little face of Jane. Jane and I don't really talk much, though I sort of wish we did. She is quiet, just like her brother, but seems rather interesting, again just like him.

"And what might you two be doing?" she asks with mild amusement.

"I am making a cake, thank you for your concern." Alec says proudly, grabbing the bowl of batter and mixing much too roughly yet again. I gently take it from his hands, and mix at a calmer, slower pace. "And Ember is helping out a bit." he grumbles, rolling his eyes. I scoff, and he smiles over at me.

"Is it for the festival tonight?" she asks non-chalantly. Alec's eyes flash up to her.

"How would you know anything about it?"

"Because, brother, unlike you, I actually care to know a little about the town we have lived in for over 400 years. And this festival has come at the same time every year for twenty years." she smirks, placing her hands on her hips. Alec glares at her, and I try my best to muffle my giggle, but it is no use. Alec's glare turns my way while Jane flashes me a smug smile.

"I'm sorry, but quite honestly, you totally just got owned by your little sister." I tell him, still attempting to repress my grin.

"I did not get "owned", whatever the hell that means." he growls. I laugh out right at this. Alec is so out of date it is almost sad.

I look up at Jane, smiling kindly, "Would you like to accompany us tonight? It is going to be tons of fun." As soon as the words leave my mouth, Alec drops the spoon he was holding, causing it to clatter noisily onto the counter. He slowly turns to me, eyes wide, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Oh, shut your mouth, Alec, you'll catch flies." Jane rolls her eyes, looking so much like Alec it is a little creepy. "And I gladly accept, Ember. Don't you dare throw a fit when I leave, Alexander. Me tagging along isn't going to ruin your chance of getting laid tonight, though I doubt there is really a chance at all." And with that final smirk, Jane makes her departure, off to find someone to accompany her tonight.

"Did you really just do that?" Alec asks as soon as she leaves.

"Yes, I did. She is your sister and I would like to get to know her better." I inform him, wiping my hands on a towel.

"Oh. Well as long as you have a decent reason, it's totally alright. But did I ever mention she is a scheming, lying, manipulative, evil little pixie? But I mean, if that is the kind of people you enjoy hanging out with, fine by me." his voice is laced with sarcasm as he shrugs his shoulders like everything is alright with him.

"I am dating you. I think that shows my 'type'." I grin at him.

"The ridiculously adorable type?" he smiles in fake hope.

"Yes, Alec. That is exactly what I mean." I roll my eyes, trying to clean up a little of our mess.

"You're lying." he says, looking so hurt. "You're only with me for my body, aren't you?" he is struggling to maintain his serious expression.

"Guilty as charged." I get back to the cake, adding a tad bit of vanilla extract.

"Knew it.."

Demetri, being the oldest looking of Alec, Jane, him, and I, is driving us to the festival in a gray SUV, the most inconspicuous of the Volturi's vehicles. We pull to a stop in front of a large field where there are dozens of bounce houses and inflatable obstacle courses, food stands, a make-shift dance-floor with a stage and DJ booth, an area to sit and chill, and tons of other activities. We all pile out, breathing in the scent of humans and their disgusting fried foods.

I carry the cake in my hands, feeling proud but a little nervous about it. It looks great, intricately decorated in a way only vampire stillness and impeccable eyesight can achieve. But considering all food tastes like mud or dirt scraping down my throat, I couldn't try it to see if it tasted okay. I guess if we see anyone turning green after taking a bite, we'll know if we really screwed something up.

"You look beautiful." Alec whispers in my ear from behind me as we make our way across the parking lot to the clearing. I glance down, taking in my black skinny jeans, long beaded loosely-fit turquoise tank-top that goes to nearly my mid-thighs, and matching turquoise flats. My hair is up in a ponytail to keep it out of my face for the night.

"Still not getting laid, Alec." Jane said from about ten feet ahead in hardly a whisper that we could hear perfectly well. Demetri snickered, Alec growled, and I giggled.

"Thank you. And you don't look half bad yourself." I smiled at him. He is wearing dark denim jeans, a turquoise button up (yes, I did color-coordinate us, and yes, Jane, Demetri, Felix, Caius, Santiago, Corin, and Heidi all got a good long laugh out of it), and black Converse.

A woman suddenly rushes up to us, taking the cake out of my hands as she begins to speak in fluid Italian, "Welcome to the festival! You all must be new in town!" At this Alec gave a low snort considering he had been here for centuries, but she didn't have a chance of hearing it. "My name is Belinda. Anything you ever need, just come ask me." She smiles cheerily at us.

"We won't hesitate, love." Alec smiles charmingly at her, using a fake Australian accent. Or perhaps it was British. I've never been great at distinguishing the two, but I suppose Alec would probably have many dialects memorized. Whatever it was, it was beyond hot. And Belinda thought so too.

"Oh, please don't." her cheery smile turned a bit sultry as she batted those big brown eyes at him.

"Moving on." I said so low she could never have heard, saying some polite farewell and shoving Alec away. He chuckled as we walked away, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"You're adorable when you get jealous." he tells me, still smiling. I roll my eyes, but can't help but smile in spite of myself.

"I'm much more adorable when I'm winning. Come on, I'll race you." I grin, tugging him towards an inflated obstacle course.

"But we'll have to do this at a human pace.." he reminds me as if I could have somehow forgotten.

"Is that a problem?" I ask uncertainly, unsure of what he means.

"Slow, sloppy, repulsive, hideous, clumsy, unintelligent, disgusting. How could any vampire ever want to go back to that god awful race?" he growls, glaring maliciously at a middle-aged man who just spilled soda down the front of his white shirt.

"Cut it out!" I hiss, hoping the stranger doesn't notice Alec's creepy staring. Alec rolls his eyes, as usual, kicking his shoes off in front of the inflatable.

"Here goes nothing." he is smiling once again, his rambling about his hate of the human population completely forgotten about.

"On your mark.." The teen girl at the front says as Alec and I both prepare to bolt in. "Get set... Go!"

Have you ever tried to go super slow while still trying desperately to beat someone in a race? If you haven't, just know it is much harder than it sounds. And I must admit, I was horrible at it. I crawled through a long tunnel much faster than I should have, nearly ripped large obstacles clear off in my haste to get through them, and scurried up the back off a wall at a speed an Olympic athlete would have a hard time competing with. Alec and I slid down the back part at the same time, tumbling into a big heap at the end.

"I so won." he said immediately as we struggled to untangle ourselves.

"Please tell me you aren't being serious.. It was a tie!"

"Someone is a sore loser." he smirks, quickly shuffling himself back to the ground and looking for something else. "Oh, let's try that one!" he exclaims, pointing excitedly to another obstacle course.

"I am not a sore loser, you are! And I also am not racing you anymore! Come on, lets dance." I grin, dragging him towards the dance-floor.

"Uh, I don't know Em.. I'm not that great of a dancer.." he says nervously, raking his free hand through his glossy black hair.

"Just try!" I encourage as my favorite waltz comes on. I place one hand on his shoulder as he places one on my waist and then we lock our other hands together.

Alec is a liar. A flat-out liar. He blew me away with his dancing skills. Every waltz that came on he could do perfectly, and it ended up that everyone cleared the dance-floor to watch us.

"You're amazing." I tell him as he spins me in a circle.

"You just don't know what true dancing is." he simpers.

"Out of our way." Jane interrupts, nudging us slightly as her and Demetri outshine us with their beautiful dance. Deciding our time in the limelight is done, Alec and I exit the dance-floor.

The festival continued on with Alec and I flirting and giggling, enjoying each other as most young couples do. The partying lasted until around nine, and at that point the crowds began to dwindle down, inflatables were deflated, and people began packing and cleaning up. And of course it was fun, I had a blast, but I couldn't help but notice how every three seconds Alec had found something to complain about that had to do with the humans. He literally loathed every last one of them!

And finally, as a young girl walked by carrying a baby and he made some snide comment about how 'the humans are always bringing disgrace to their family', I had to step in and say something.

"You know what? That could have been her younger sibling for all you know! Seriously, take a chill pill. What is your deal with humans?" I am glaring up at him, anger churning in my stomach. I, for one, have a soft spot for the humans. My family is more than likely still out there somewhere, very much human, and I would actually want to become human again if it was possible.

"I have nothing against them. I just think they are disgusting." he shrugs.

"Why do you think that? Why are you so dead-set on pointing out their every flaw? Is it because they have something you don't? You long to be human, don't you Alec?" Now I am just messing with him, taking out my frustration and anger on him.

"No, I don't." he growls.

"Are you sure? Because I would say you do. What other reason would cause you to be so harsh? You secretly are dying to be a part of them again." I am smirking now, my arms crossed, knowing I sound like a brat and nothing I am saying is at all true. It got to him though, and he is glaring furiously at me.

"I. Do. Not." he spits out each word, making things very clear.

"Then tell me, little Alec Volturi, why have you been complaining about their every last imperfection for the past four hours straight?" Sometimes, I really want to punch myself in the face.

"Because I was never good enough to be a part of them!" he suddenly shouts, attracing the attention of a few passer-bys. I pause. Did he really just say that? I stare dumbfounded up at him, unsure of what to say. He glares at me for a moment longer, then storms off. I continue standing there until my mind catches up with it all, and I take off after him.

"Alec! Wait! I'm sorry, Alec! Please stop!" I beg, and though his stride never falters, I eventually catch up to him. Perfect timing too, because it allowed me to pull him behind a booth that had sold some sort of drink so we wouldn't be seen.

"I am so, so sorry for being like that. For freaking out and yelling at you. For being a totally irrational, just plain stupid bitch. I was just thinking about my human family and I guess I got a little caught up in the moment.." I sigh, looking down at the ground to avoid his penetrating stare.

"Yeah, I bet." he mutters.

"Why did you say you weren't good enough to be a part of them?" I whisper timidly.

"They never wanted me. I was shunned by them, mocked by them, hunted down by them, staked by them, and burned by them. I was too different, too abnormal, to be part of their society. I was never accepted into the club." he says hatefully, glaring at the ground bitterly. So that is how he was changed? Burned at the stake? Explains quite a bit.

"Alec," I gently tilt his chin up, staring meaningfully into his eyes, "not all humans are alike. If they were, then all vampires would be too. We were all one of them at some point, and if we had met just ten years ago, I would still be part of them. And maybe you don't remember it too clearly, but I do. Being human, especially in today's world, is marvelous. I guarantee if you experienced it again for just an hour, you would want it all back." I brush the side of his face, wanting so badly to make his sadness disappear.

"They hated me, Ember! They killed me! I was never, ever good enough for them." his eyes are glimmering with tears, his lip is trembling. I don't know what to do or say, so I simply grab him. I hold him in my arms, and we sink down to the ground. I cradle his face to my chest like a child, stroking his hair affectionately.

"It doesn't matter what they thought." I whisper to him, kissing the top of his head as he holds me closer. "You will always be good enough for me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Where shall we go today, love? Rome, Paris, Tokyo. Anywhere you please." Alec whispers against the skin on my neck from behind, his arms encircling my waist.

"Here, actually. The humans are coming." I grin, excited. It seems like it has been an eternity since I fed, when it has really only been since my first day here. So three and a half weeks, I think? Keeping up with Alec's antics and constant mood swings wears me out though, but I wouldn't have things any other way.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm starved." his lips continue to graze my skin, kissing along my shoulder and just below my ear.

"Then lets go. Heidi is back." I grab his hand from my stomach, pulling him along as I quickly make my way towards the main room. Alec stares at me suspiciously.

"You know, if you feel like you aren't feeding enough, you can tell me. We can go hunting in a nearby city or something." Alec says, looking concerned. Alec is hardly ever concerned, considering he prefers to just keep his regular lofty, care-free attitude in place, but I've noticed on the rare occasions he becomes the slightest bit concerned, I am involved.

"Back home, I was used to feeding a little more often than you guys do here. But I'll adjust. Trust me, I'm fine." I promise him with a reassuring smile.

"Dramatic shifts in a vampire's feeding schedule can be sort of dangerous, Em." he reminds me.

"Yeah,yeah, blood-fever, I know. But I'll be fine." I smile again, really just wanting him to drop it so I can eat. Blood-fever is when a vampire doesn't eat for longer than they are used to, and when they do it, they can't stop. No amount of humans are satisfying, and they will feed until their body can't handle it and will sort of go on lock-down for a while. Sort of like passing out for a human.

Alec nods once, a frown still firmly in place on his face, and we continue on. We arrive in the throne room hardly a second before the humans walk in. They are talking, laughing, taking pictures and pointing out things to one another.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro bellows, and that is our cue. We all dig in, me a little more ferociously than the others. I grab a young woman, ripping into her throat. Sweet, sweet blood floods my mouth, and it only takes me a few gulps to drain her dry.

I grab an older man, doing the same to him. But it still isn't enough. I grab another. And another. And even another. And when they are all gone, I am still starving.

Alec walks over, looking crisp and clean, like nothing just happened. I have blood drenched down the front of me, which hasn't happened since I was a newborn. I run my finger over the stained, damp fabric and stick it in my mouth.

"Did I really just see you drain five humans?" he asks, eyebrow arched.

"I want more." I tell him, feverishly scooping the remains of blood of my shirt and into my mouth.

"I told you it could be dangerous." he crosses his arms over his chest, smirking.

"I don't have blood-fever! I am just extra hungry today." I huff.

"You drained four adult men and one adult female and you're still hungry? That is definitely signs of blood-fever." he raises one dark brow at me.

"If I admit I have blood-fever, can we go hunting?" I whimper. My throat hasn't felt this hot since my first months as a vampire.

"Come on, lets go." he fishes keys out of his pocket, and I eagerly jump up, tossing a corpse off of me.

"Ember." A voice calls to me. I glance to my left to see Jane wearing only a white tank-top with her navy-blue jacket in her hands. Realizing what she means, I strip off the bloody shirt, leaving me in a gray tank, and she tosses her jacket my way. I put it on and zip it nearly all the way up.

"Thanks, Jane." I smile at her, and she smiles back, nodding in understanding. Then Alec and I continue out into his car. He revs the engine, pulls out of the garage, and within a minute we are out of the Volterra gates and zooming onto open road.

"Where are we going?" I ask uncertainly as he passes by a pretty large city.

"I know you want humans, but there is really only one way to cure blood-fever. And giving you more human blood isn't it." he says, suddenly pulling to a stop along the side of the road. We are in the middle of nowhere!

"How do you get rid of it?..." I gulp, fearing his answer.

"You're going to have to drink animal blood, Em." he tells me. I grimace. I've never actually tried animal blood, but just the thought of it makes me sick.

"No thanks, I'm good." I say stubbornly.

"It's the only way." he insists.

"Another human or two will quench my thirst." I cross my arms over my chest, leaning back in my seat.

"You're going to make me do something I wish I didn't have to.." he sighs, and a trail of mist begins to creep towards me.

"You wouldn't dare!" I gasp, fumbling for the handle to the door. Just as I get it open, I am engulfed into utter and complete darkness. The last thing I see is Alec's laughing grin.

Being deaf, blind, and unable to feel anything is just horrible. Especially for vampires. We rely on our senses for everything, considering it's really no big deal for vampires to kill other vampires. Of course I trusted Alec with my life, but still. It was terrifying and I never want to relive the experience.

"Shh, you're okay, Ember. Calm down." Alec soothes me in a whisper as I begin to freak out with my senses suddenly rushing back. I am gasping for breath, clinging tightly to Alec. I can feel warm liquid drizzling down my chin and there is a horrible taste in my mouth. But the scorching flame is gone from my throat.

I leap up from Alec's arms, landing ten feet away, growling at him. "How could you?" I hiss at him, feeling violated. You can't just do that to someone!

"I was only helping you." he raises his hands defensively.

"You had no right!" I growl, wiping the trail of blood from my chin furiously.

"Calm down, Em. Seriously. I was only trying to make it easier for you.." he is suddenly standing in front of me. He takes my clenched fists into his hands, and they immediately relax. My shoulders sag, and my glare dissolves.

"Yeah, I know. Just give me a little more warning next time, okay? Though I really hope there is no next time. But thanks for helping." I smile up at him, and then wrap my arms around his neck and hug him fiercely.

"What can I say? I'm practically a saint." I can hear the grin in his voice as he holds me closely by my waist.

"Really? I'm more for the sinner type." I say in a sultry tone as I begin to suck lightly on his neck.

"You have no idea how much you turn me on." he whispers, suddenly hoisting me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. Then we sink to the ground like that, and he pulls my face back so he can kiss me full on.

I push him back against the cool grass, and I lay on top of him. My body melts with the contours of his. I push my tongue into his mouth, exploring. Without breaking the passionate kiss, I feel him unzipping Jane's jacket and tossing it to the side. I release a quiet moan as I feel a hard bulge press against my leg. This makes him even more excited, and I hardly notice as he literally rips my tank-top off. The fabric shreds in half, but I could really care less right now.

He rolls us over, shredding off his own shirt. My hands roam the muscular planes of his abs and chest as he begins kissing down my neck. He continues kissing down, going through the dip between my breasts. He kisses down my soft, tender belly, and towards the hem of my jeans.

As he fumbles to undo the button on my jeans, I suddenly jerk away. I am across this large field in half a second, my jacket now on and zipped completely up.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks, confused and more than a little hurt.

"I'm fine with a little messing around, but I don't want things going too far. My parents raised me with morals and values." I tell him, talking about my human parents. God, how I miss them.

"I'm sorry.. I thought when you let me take your shirt off it was the go ahead signal.." he says, slowly standing. I try to keep myself from ogling at his amazing body. I want him so bad.

"I guess I should have made things clearer. I'm sorry." I begin walking back over to him, realizing our romantic time in this beautiful, flowery clearing is over. I ruined it, of course.

"It's okay, I'm fine for a little fooling around. Because honestly, you have an amazing rack." he grins and I laugh.

"I'm sure I'm not quite as developed as what you're used to." I am now feeling self-conscious. I forgot to be in the moment. I am not even going to try to guess how many girls Alec has had his way with in the past six centuries.

"You're perfect in every possible way." he tells me, grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers through mine.

"You make me feel perfect." I smile a little. It's true. Alec showers me with compliments every minute, and just being with him makes me feel like I'm floating on cloud 9.

It takes us only around 20 minutes to get back to Volterra. We walked into the throne room and everyone stared. My hair was a mess, and I just noticed the zipper to Jane's jacket had fallen down quite a bit, not enough to reveal too much, but enough to know there was nothing underneath. Alec's hair was rumpled too, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Everyone assumed the only logical thing, and burst into fits of laughter. If I was human, my cheeks would be bright red.

"Congrats, little bro." Felix punched Alec on the arm, and he winced from it. Felix is a big guy, a hard hit from him would hurt like hell.

"Nothing happened." Alec rubbed his shoulder.

"This is not something to be modest about." Demetri walks over to him. "You just banged Stefan's daughter! I am in awe of you."

"Nothing happened!" Alec growled again. "Wait. What are you guys doing?" I follow his line of sight to where Jane is handing Corin a set of keys and a pair of amazingly cute boots.

"Calm yourself. We had a small bet going. I gave it a month and a half until you guys had sex, Corin said a month. She won, and now she gets my one of a kind sports car that I had custom made and shipped here from Tokyo, and she gets my designer boots made of black cobra skin." Jane looks devastated about this. Boots made of black cobra skin? Ew.. That can't be legal.

"I'm telling you, we didn't do anything!" Alec is getting frustrated now.

'We really didn't." I add in small voice.

In the end, no one believed us, but Aro came in and ordered everyone to stop pestering us about it and that it was our personal business and no one else had any right to intrude. I thanked him for that later.

"I'm sorry for not thinking about what would happen if we came in like that." Alec told me after we had both showered and gotten dressed again.

"Don't worry about it." I tell him, snuggling farther into him as we lay in his bed. He nodded, kissing the top of my head. And we spent the rest of the night laying there, whispering and laughing as we stared out his window at the stars twinkling above in the Volterra sky.

**Does anyone want the Cullens to be incorporated into this story? I like adding them in, but I know a lot of people don't like when they are added in a story that really has nothing to do with them. I'm just wondering, lemme know what you think!**


End file.
